


(My Demon) In the Dark

by juggiejonessss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejonessss/pseuds/juggiejonessss
Summary: The Coopers were a family of all the greatest Witches, and the Joneses, well, a family of the greatest Warlocks that ever roamed the Earth.Their fates have been sealed way before they were even born—to rule and conquer the world, to make them bow down before them.To reign in the darkness, as their parents would say. Lead their coven, be the successors of their parents as the king and queen of the dark side.But he never really saw her as a being that thrived in darkness.That is, until he got a taste of it himself.





	1. Prologue

_We lay my love and I_

_Beneath the weeping willow_  
_But now alone I lie_  
_And weep beside the tree_

 

_Singing 'Oh willow waly'_  
_By the tree that weeps with me_  
_Singing 'Oh willow waly'_  
_Till my lover return to me_

 

_We lay my love and I_  
_Beneath the weeping willow._  
_A broken heart have I_  
_Oh willow I die, oh willow I die_

 

— _O Willow Waly_

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

_**Betty Cooper, age 6**_  
_**Jughead Jones, age 7**_

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

**"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"**

 

He would never tire of hearing her soft voice, laced with her sweetness and inevitable charm-the kind that he could never say no to.

 

He would never get enough of her and her smiles, the kind that would always light up his day, no matter what the circumstances were. He would never get enough of her joyous laugh—the way her green eyes sparkled and a smile spreads on her lips.

 

He would never get tired of _her_.

 

"I could catch you, you know."Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, known by many as Jughead, smugly said as he walked down the grassy path, supposedly chasing after Elizabeth Cooper, called Betty by those who are close to her. They were playing in the meadow behind the Coopers' Mansion, the borderline between the town and Fox Forest, which was also named as the Dark Forest.

 

"You always say you can, but you never do."Betty huffed, slowing down her pace just enough so she can get a good look at him and catch her breath at the same time. "I'm starting to think that you're all smoke and no fire, Juggie."She giggled and continued to run around, with Jughead following closely behind her in lazy strides.

 

"I can catch you, but I choose not to."He shrugged, his words halting the actions of the young girl. She stared at him confusedly, tilting her head to the side slightly as she began to waltz back to his direction.

 

"But I thought you like winning?"She asked.

 

"I do, but between you and me, I'd rather let you take the win."Jughead replied, walking back to her. "You like winning, and that makes you happy, doesn't it?"

 

"Yes, it does."Betty answered eith a smile, both kids now standing in front of each other, him with his head angled down so he could look her straight into her eyes.

 

"Then if you're happy, I'm happy too."

 

"Doesn't winning make you happy?"

 

"You make me happy."Jughead said, closing his fist, a dark cloud shrouding around his hand as he did. Once he retracted his fingers, a beautiful black flower sprung forth—the works of the magic that his father has recently started teaching him. He used his other hand to put the flower in her hair, right above her ear, and brushed back the stray hair that has been covering a part of her face with it.

 

"I'd do anything to make you happy."

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

"Look at them."Alice Cooper spoke, staring out at one of the huge stained glass windows of the mansion, her watchful eyes focused on the children out in the meadow

 

FP Jones, Jughead's father, stood besides her, his eyes on the same scene as hers was on. "Looks like there's something more between the two."

 

"Come on, Alice. He's seven, and she's six. I don't think they even know what love means."He told her, waving off the topic of their children—but Alice wasn't one to easily step down.

 

"This could be a problem in the future."She said pointedly, sneering at the young boy as he held her hand and walked with her further away from the meadow. "I cannot risk this, it will be too much of a distraction for my darling Betty. She doesn't need anyone holding her back from being the woman who she is born to be."

 

"Who says my son will be a distraction?"FP asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde-haired woman."The future Head Witch and Head Warlock, wouldn't that be a great image? Think about it."He said, averting his gaze from the children to look at Alice.

 

"They'll be king and queen, just like they're meant to be."

 

There was a moment of silence between the two as they turned their attentions to both Betty and Jughead, who were now back to sitting down in the middle of the meadow. Jughead was showing Betty the spells he's learned so far, showing her how much of his magic he has already explored.

 

"I hope you'll be right about this, FP."Alice said, shooting him a stern look. "They will take their place as king and queen of the coven, no matter what happens. They will fulfill their fates."She added. "My daughter will be the best witch who ever lived and walked on this Earth. If your son does anything to jeopardize that—"

 

"I can say the same for your daughter about my son being the best warlock who ever existed, but I won't say that, because they won't do anything to get in the way of each other's destiny. Come on, look at them."He said, pointing at the two of them, watching as Jughead had taken it upon himself to start teaching Betty a couple spells.

 

"They're made for each other."


	2. Chapter One

_The righteous rise_  
_With burning eyes_  
_Of hatred and ill-will_  
_Madmen fed on fear and lies_  
_To beat and burn and kill_

 

_They say there are strangers who threaten us_  
_Our immigrants and infidels_  
_They say there is strangeness to danger us_  
_In our theaters and bookstore shelves_  
_That those who know what's best for us_  
_Must rise and save us from ourselves_

 

  ─ _Witch Hunt_  

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

**_Betty Cooper, age 12_**  
**_Jughead Jones, age 13_**

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

  
**"LOOK AT WHAT I CAN DO!"**

 

Jughead had a proud smile on his face as he watched Betty intently, finding the way that she concentrates completely adorable. She slowly lifted her hands from her sides, as if she was lifting something up from the ground.

He noticed that her nose was slightly scrunched, her eyebrows furrowed deeply and her lips were pursed as it took nearly every ounce of her energy to summon a skeleton, willing it to crawl out of the ground and stand in a fighting stance beside her.

It was a spell he has been teaching her for about a month already, and it felt good to watch her progress into the witch she was born to be. His father has had the talk with him, about both of their fates, and of course Jughead was more than willing to be Betty's number one supporter.

He has always been her number one, after all.

 _"Betty will do great things, Jughead."_ His father had told him that night he turned thirteen. _"You will too, but you have to be there for her no matter what."_

_"I know, dad. I've always been here, anyway, and I always will be. Anything for her."_

"See? I've done it, Juggie!"She cheered, clapping her hands in joy before she launched herself straight to him, both of them now engulfed in each other's embrace. Jughead had lifted her of her feet to twirl her around for a moment before he put her back down, huge grins on their faces.

"I'm so proud of you, Betts. You have no idea, really."He chuckled, placing his hands on her cheeks softly. Betty had took initiative to lean forward and place a kiss on his cheek, one that had made him blush in no time. It wasn't the first time she did that, but every time she did, Jughead would always seemingly turn into jelly.

"Elizabeth! Forsythe!"

The pair turned their heads to the voice that called out to them—Alice stood on the patio, her arms folded over her chest. "Come back inside and say goodbye to our guests, they will be leaving soon."

Betty's heart sunk when her mother said that their guests would be leaving soon, because that meant Jughead would leave too. They do see each other a lot, nearly everyday, and text and call each other as many times as they could every day, but it's a different feeling when they're with each other.

If they could glue themselves together, they would've done it already. That's how much they wanted to be together.

"It's okay, Betts. I'll call you tonight."He said, holding her hand and leading her back into the house. "We could talk more then and no one can interrupt us, hopefully."

Betty smiled at his words and nodded her head softly, looking at him. "I'd like that."

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

"The Muggs family has been attacked. Only their daughter survived."Alice's voice was dull and cold as she stared at the fireplace, the red flames crackling softly in the dark room. Her sisters, Hilda, Zelda and Penny, were in the room with her, as well as her husband Hal. It was one of the many meetings they've started to hold in private since the attacks have started once again.

 

Humans have once again reverted to their old traditions of witch hunting, and three of their coven's families have already been burned at the stake.

 

"We have to put an end to this."Zelda said, her gaze pointed straight out the window, seeing a fire light up from a distance. _Witch hunters_ , she thought. "Humans are too much of a hindrance to our kind."

 

"What are you suggesting, sister?"Penny, the second to the youngest sister, born before Alice, asked. "Are you implying that we kill them?"

 

"Yes, just like they have killed our brothers and sisters."Zelda hissed in anger. "We will do as the prophecy says. The King and Queen will take the reigns and lead the apocalypse. We, witches and warlocks, will rise."

 

"Elizabeth and Forsythe are too young to lead us, sister."Hilda pointed out with a sigh. "Before they've become the people they're supposed to be, hundreds of witches, if not thousands, will be dead by then!"

 

"We will buy them as much time as we could, then."Zelda said, turning around, facing her sisters. "I've seen the future, sisters. The children are capable of achieving so much more darkness than we all expect. They're both learning so much about the dark arts—they're way in deeper than we think they are."She said. "Or at least, he is, and then it's only a matter of time before she's at the same pace as he is too."

 

The Spellman sisters looked at each other, thoughts expressed in the silence of the room, passed onto each other through their eyes. The message was loud and clear.

 

It won't be long before the apocalypse begins, and mankind will bow down to the darkness.

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

"It's so good to hear your voice again, Betts."Jughead spoke, a smile on his lips as he did. He was on his bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling with his phone in his hands, pressed against his ear.

 

It was how they spent most nights—falling asleep to the sound of each other's voice. Whenever he could, he would sneak out of his house to and sneak into Betty's room, so that he could hold her and whisper good things into her ear to help her sleep. He knows that she has trouble doing so, and being her best friend, he makes sure to help in any way he could.

 

Unfortunately, tonight is not one of those nights, since his father has the house on lockdown and is guarding every square inch of the entire lot.

 

"The last time you heard it was just three hours ago, Juggie."She giggled, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Betty was tucked in bed as well, already dressed in her nightgown.

 

"Clearly, it's been three hours too long without seeing or hearing you."He told her, only causing her to blush more.

 

"Stop it, Jug, you're making me blush."

 

"I like seeing you blush, at least I know that I still have that effect on you and that you still like me."He teased her.

 

"You already know I really like you, Juggie. Nothing will really change that."She replied, holding her phone close to her ear. When it comes to emotions, they've opened themselves to the wide range of it, especially the ones they've felt towards each other. It felt like they were soulmates, and though it's early for them to be sure of that, they've both pretty certain that they genuinely are.

 

"Good, and I hope it will stay that way, because I really like you too, and nothing will change that."

 

"I'm not even a teenager yet, aren't we too young for this?"She asked, and his heart leaped upon hearing the small laugh she added afterwards.

 

"I'm not young, I'm thirteen years old."Jughead shot back, a smirk replacing the smile on his lips. "You're twelve, so that means you're the only one who's young. Sucks to be you, I guess."

 

"You're one year older than me, what's the difference?"She asked with a groan.

 

"One year is the difference, you said so yourself."She huffed at his words, and Jughead immediately felt remorse for his constant teasing.

 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I promise not to tease you anymore today."He said, already throwing in the metaphorical towel, raising the metaphorical white flag—whatever symbolism there is for surrender.

 

"Figures."She stiffled a yawn, and Jughead let out a quiet sigh of relief. He knows he's been doing his job well—making her fall asleep.

 

"Well, I think you need to go to sleep now. I know I wore you out with all the spells I taught you today."He said, chuckling softly. "Good night, Betts."

 

Her reply was immediate. Normally she would argue that it's early, but he thinks it's because he really wore her out today that she didn't even protest this time. "Good night, Juggie."

 

"Love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

It was a completely innocent thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eesh, I was thinking of publishing a oneshot compilation here like the one I did on wattpad...I can't make up my mind lol


	3. Chapter Two

_Who's that knocking at your door?_  
_You've got lots to answer for_  
_Who's that sleeping in your bed?_

 

_Cross your heart and hope to die_  
_Swear that you won't tell no lie_  
_Cross your heart and hope to die_

 

_Every time you fall asleep_  
_Pray the Lord your soul to keep_  
_You got problems now, my friend_

 

  ─ _You Can Run_

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

_**Betty Cooper, age 1**_ _ **5**_  
_**Jughead Jones, age 1**_ _ **6**_

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

**"MOVE, DIMWIT, WE'RE PASSING THROUGH."**

 

Jughead doesn't know when it started, but all of a sudden, he and Betty changed. They were older, yes, and certainly grew much more physically attractive themselves, but the change referred to seems more related to the magic they have immersed themselves in.

 

The dark arts that they gladly jumped into and deeply explored together.

 

During the past year, they have been mentored by the best witches and warlocks there is in there coven—their families, basically, for a reason that is still unknown to them.

 

_"You will be the saviors of this coven. This is your destiny."_ It was all they ever told them. They even overheard their parents talk about a prophecy that includes them, although they were unable to hear the entire conversation.

 

One thing was clear to them, though. Humans are their enemies, and enemies are to be hated.

 

It's a wild guess from both of them as to why they are in the situation they're in now.

 

It's their first year to attend school, having been homeschooled their whole lfie before then. They were sophomores, and absolutely did not fit it.

 

Aside from their overly black wardrobe and overall rebel appeal, they both glared at everyone who looked at them in a funny way, most especially Jughead whenever he sees that the person is staring at Betty like she's a piece of meat.

 

"Ignore them, Juggie. Humans are parasites to society."She said, grabbing onto his hand and lacing her fingers with his. They haven't been dating for long—they've admitted their real feelings for each other almost a year ago, but he only gathered enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend two months ago.

 

"This place reeks of human blood,"Jughead frowned, rolling his eyes. "It disgusts me."

 

Jughead's family was closely affiliated not only with witches and warlocks, but also with vampires. The discovery was only recent, when Jughead started to feel bloodthirsty and it was revealed that the vampire bloodline still lives in him through his mother. It made up a small percentile of himself, but it was dominant indeed, after having been dormant for so many years.

 

"I know, Juggie, but we have to suck it up. I'm pretty sure we won't be here that long, just long enough for us to study humans up close, maybe even manipulate a couple to do our bidding."Betty said, smiling up at him and kissing his cheek.

 

"You're so smart, you know that right?"Jughead praised, draping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her side flush againt him. Betty giggled and rested his head on his chest as they walked to class.

 

"I know, but you can spoil me a couple more times."

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

"Do you really think that this is what's best for the children?"Hal Cooper asked his wife, turning to face her. They were confined within the walls of their dark mansion, working on the newest issue for their newspaper, The Register.

 

"It's their fate, Hal, as dictated in the prophecy."Alice simply replied, not looking up from her work, fingers quickly moving over the keyboard. "We cannot change what is written in the old scrolls."

 

"And if they cannot lead us to victory, if they're caught up in a situation between life and death, are we just gonna let them die?"He asked with a scoff.

 

"It's like you're raising pigs for slaughter!"

 

"I trust in the old legends, Hal. The children are much more powerful that any of us think they are, and they will fulfill what is written about them. They will succeed, and they will rule the darkness."Alice said, sighing.

 

"Neither of them are aware of how much darkness they are capable of controlling, but they will,"She looked at her husband. "Soon."

 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

 

After school, Betty and Jughead headed straight to the meadow outside her house and sat amongst the flowers, under the soft heat of the sun.

 

She sat in between his legs, which were straddling her sides, and her back was pressed against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder.

 

"Check this out, I found something for you."Jughead said, reaching into the pocket of his black leather jacket and pulled out a gold necklace with an emerald pendant.

 

"Juggie, you didn't have to get that for me."Betty said, looking at the necklace with wide eyes.

 

"No, I wanted to. It reminded me of your eyes, and well, you know I love your eyes."He said, leaning down to place a kiss on her temple, a smile on his lips.

 

"It's also enchanted, of course."He said, looking into her eyes before he unclasped the chain of the necklace and put it around her neck gently. "I put in the spell myself—it's basically a resurrection gem now."

 

Betty gasped, grinning at him. "That's so sweet of you, Juggie. But, why the resurrection spell?"She asked.

 

"With what they're preparing us for, I can't exactly have you dying on me ever."Jughead said, holding her close to him, arms around her. "I know that the prophecy will only be dictated to us in the Blood Moon, but I know that the prophecy will include a war against the humans."He said.

 

"I can't lose you, and if I can't protect you as much as I think I could, this will help me protect you too."There was a crack in his voice, and a hint of sadness laced around it. Betty moved herself so that she could face him, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

 

"Hey, hey,"She said softly, brushing his curls away from his forehead, only making them bounce back in place. "You won't lose me, alright? No matter what happens, whatever this prophecy is exactly, we'll go through it together. Side by side, forever and always, remember?"He nodded his head. "You and me, Juggie."

 

"You and me, until the end."Jughead said, leaning forward to lock their lips together, their eyes closed as they let themselves get lost in their love for each other.

 

Betty pulled away for breath, resting their forehead together, noses touching. She could feel his breath against her lips, his lips ghosting over hers.

 

"The Blood Moon is a week away, Juggie."She said, assuming her former position in his arms, caged in his body. "We'll learn about our fates soon."

 

"Whatever yours is, I'm sure it will be great, like you are."He told her, whispering into her ear. "Know that whatever it is, I'll still be your number one in everything, okay? I'll support you always, Betts."

 

"I know you will, Jug."She said, smiling. "And whatever your fate is, I'll be your number one too, like I always have been."Betty smiled.

 

"This prophecy really won't change much."She whispered.

 

She hopes what she said will be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story hasn't really started yet, even if it says that this is the second chapter already lol!

**Author's Note:**

> FP is like, the captain of the Bughead ship in this fanfiction.
> 
> How's the story so far? It's basically Riverdale turned into a den of witches and warlocks, so yeah!!


End file.
